Song in the Air!
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: There will be a music competition in the Central Station, the whole gang will take part in. However, there will be a twist in it. Slight Sonic & Sally, but mostly ShadowxSilver, Shadilver. First time to do M/M. Enjoy, R&R.


Okay, this is my first time making Shadilver fanfic, nothing connect with the other Sonic's fanfics, so I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the SEAG and Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

_**Song in the Air**_

By Arceus. Conberma

* * *

"Everybody! Everybody! I've got some news!" Tails the Fox called as he raced the whole house, getting everyone's attention.

As everyone gathered around in the meeting chamber, Tails ready to announce. "Everyone's here? Good. I've heard from the Central Station, saying there'll be a Music Competition tonight!" he excitedly claimed.

"Great, we can sing our own song, Sonic!" Amy squealed as she grabbed Sonic's arm by her side.

"Whoa! Sorry, Amy. I'm taken." Sonic stated as he grabbed Sally's waist close to his, Amy grumbled.

"So?" Shadow seemed not to be interested.

"So!? Come on, Shads, I know you want to be in it. Silver's going too, right?" Sonic said.

"Yea, the only song I will sing to you is," Shadow cleared his throat and sang, "Noooooo…"

"Me too, don't expect you know me well." Silver added and began to run.

Before he left, Sonic pulled him and Silver, shoulder to shoulder in a secret circle. They whispered to each other, "Now listen, I know you two want to go, and believe me, I know you two very, _very_ well." Sonic whispered with a small tease.

The black with the red stripes and the silver hedgehog blushed a bit.

It's true, the two wanted to take part into the competition, but secretly they tried to. They somehow needed a way to show their performance in front of people. Finally, they admitted.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I do want to join this stupid competition." Shadow whispered.

"Yea, I want to do it too…" Silver sheepishly said.

"Alright, it's settle then!" Sonic announced. "Every competitors need to write their own song, right, buddy?" Sonic asked Tails.

"That's right." He replied.

"Alright then, we work in pair. Sally and I, Amy and Dexter, Tails and Cosmo, Cream and Charmy, Knuckles and Rouge and…" he rose a smirk and spoke. "Shadow and Silver."

The two hedgehogs sent the blue one a direct glare at him, _'You're so dead!'_ Silver sent the telepathy to Sonic.

Although Sonic just shrugged to ignore the young hedgehog, and everyone left. "I'll go to write a song and you'll write your own one." Shadow ordered.

"What!?" Silver exclaimed. "But…but…"

Shadow cut him off before Silver finished his words, "Not buts, Sonic maybe wants us to be in a pair, but that doesn't mean I agree with his lunatic mind." Shadow declared and then he sadly left.

Silver was a bit sad and disappointed, and so did Shadow. Because deep down, they were secretly had a crush to each other, but never to reveal it, because they thought it would be embarrassment if they did that.

"Alright." Silver responded with a sigh. 'Well, I guess I'm on my own now. And that also means…'

On the other hand, Shadow was thinking about the same thing as Silver's. 'We aren't meant for each other.' They thought in unison.

"SILVER!" suddenly, someone called Silver, as when he turned back, it was Amy.

Silver tried to give a smile to his pink hedgehog friend. "Hey, Amy. What's up?" he asked.

"Silver, I really, really need you to help me this time!" Amy begged.

The silver hedgehog began confused, "What's wrong?" he then asked.

"It's about the singing contest. I really want to impress Sonic this time so I ask for your help!" she said.

"But what do you want me to do?" Silver asked, more confuse.

Amy took a deep breath, and spoke. "I want you to help me lip-sync." She claimed.

There was a silence in the air, and Silver had finally snapped back to reality and cried. "WHAT!!?"

Quickly, Amy shushed him by covering his mouth with her hands. "Shhhh…quiet down!" she whispered.

Silver nodded as he started to choke, Amy then released him. And Silver gasped for the fresh oxygen. He coughed, "Are…Are you nuts?" he awkwardly asked.

"Look, Silver. We all know that you have a great voice, great enough to imitate a girl voice. So, please help me this time. Please!" Amy pleaded.

Silver thought that maybe it was for the best, maybe it was a sign for him not to go on the stage perhaps. He hesitated a bit, but when he thought that he didn't have to go up on the stage and embarrassing himself in front of a lot of people, and not to mention about Shadow, he almost gave up. "Alright, I'll help you." He said.

Amy squealed as she hugged him tightly, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." She thanked with glee.

"But you owe me, big." Silver stated firmly.

"Got it!" Amy replied with a big smile. "So, you write your song ASAP!" with that, she left.

Silver was eye-widened in awestricken, he swung his hand pointlessly, "Every time, I'm the ONE who has to do all the works." He murmured.

* * *

Soon, it was evening and everyone has gathered around the Central Station, where the music competition being held. Sonic and his friends had finished and rehearsal their songs and it went well. Silver had written his song finally, for Amy well actually.

When Amy approached to Silver, she whispered. "Have you prepared?" she asked.

"Yea, yea, I've got it right here." Silver replied as he waved his lyrics playfully in front of Amy.

Amy snatched the lyrics and studied it very quickly. She glanced at Silver a bit, which made Silver curious. "What?" he asked.

"Are you writing about your feeling?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nooooo!" he denied.

"Come on, everyone knows that you have a crush on Shadow! Admit it!" Amy said.

She knew it and Silver didn't know how she knew, but somehow she did. "Fine, maybe a little crush, okay? I mean, even though I have a crush on him and admit my feelings to him, he'll never have the same feeling for me." He declared.

"But…"

"No but, now come on, you're up next." Silver rushed her up the stage and he held one microphone behind the backstage.

On the other hand, Sonic and Sally had both finished their song and everyone clapped their hands wildly. When they went to the backstage, they saw Shadow and went to greet him. "Hey, Shadow." Sonic said.

"Hey." Shadow replied.

"Where's Silver?" Sally then asked.

"He's…uh…he's…" Shadow didn't know how to explain.

"You're ditching him alone, aren't you?" Sonic snapped.

"Yes." He admitted.

Sonic then slapped his back head, "Ouch! What did you do that for?" Shadow demanded.

"You really had done it this time! You have feelings on Silver." Sonic stated.

Shadow blushed a bit, he wanted to deny but Sonic was right, he was…afraid to admit his love to Silver. Sally then flicked her finger on his forehead, "You could have hurt Silver's little heart." She said with a hump.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll go and apologize to him, okay?"

"You better." Sonic said.

"By the way, how's your song?" Sally asked.

Shadow sighed, "Sadly, my song was half-done. I don't how to write the rest of it." He explained.

"GUYS!!" Knuckles shouted from the back.

"What's up, Knuckles?" Sonic greeted. "So how's your song with Rouge?"

"Oh nice, thank you--" Knuckles said, "Oh not that! I've just heard that Silver isn't on the list of the contestants." He said.

"What!?" Shadow cried. "That brat." He murmured.

"Hey, Amy's on." Knuckles pointed out the stage where the pink hedgehog was standing.

Silver was ready to sing, at least he probably gave up on his love for Shadow. He just needed to wait for the signal. Amy was nervous as always, when the music started, she suddenly felt…guilty in her heart.

She felt like she was going to crush the beginning of a little love couple, she needed to do what her heart told her. Winning back Sonic or help Shadow and Silver to be a couple?

Finally, she had decided. "Stop the music!" she called and so as the music stopped.

Gasping and wondering in the air from the audience and people. Silver was confused as well. Amy took the microphone close to her lips and told the truth, "I…I lied."

More gasping and shocking sound in the air, and the pink hedgehog continued. "I thought that if I win this contest, I may win a man that I love heart. But instead, I asked someone to help me to write the lyrics and sing it for me. I'm…such a jerk." She said.

"Amy…" Silver murmured.

Sonic, Shadow and Sally didn't say but continued watching.

Amy lit up a smile and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Silver the hedgehog, who is going to sing 'This is Me'." She said as she dragged Silver from backstage to the real stage.

The pink hedgehog gave Silver a confident smile and looked at the other side where Sonic, Shadow and Sally were standing, all of them gave her a thumb-up. Amy patted Silver on his shoulders as an encouragement.

Shadow paid all of his attention at Silver, waiting for something. As a normal person, they would be scared or frightened on stage. Silver shuddered a bit of fear, soon he heard Shadow's piss.

Silver turned and looked directly in Shadow's eyes, and he whispered. "I believe you. You can do it." Fresh tears fell from Silver's eyes.

But he quickly wiped it out and began to sing when the music started.

_**Silver**: I've always been the kind of boy_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I had this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm going to let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Everyone was astounded by his amazing voice as they began clapping and whistling at him, cheering crazily for him. But the most importantly, Shadow was amazed by Silver and he figured what had been missing in his half-done song. He needed Silver, he needed to combine with him.

"That's the song." Shadow muttered.

Sonic could hear him as he patted his back, "Then what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Go for it! There's nothing embarrassment in the world of love!" Sally claimed.

"Really?" Shadow asked, hesitantly and turned back to Silver again.

**Silver**_: Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's to far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Soon, Shadow had made up his mind as he took a microphone and raised it up close to his lips, and did one thing: singing.

_**Shadow**: You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

Silver quickly stared at the black hedgehog, shocked. Watching him walked slowly toward to him and so as himself. Silver smiled warmly as he sang with him together.

_**Shadow & Silver**: I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Once they had approached, they took each other's hand and faced to the people and prepared to raise their voice with their might.

**Silver**_: This is the real, this is me_

**Shadow &Silver**_: I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

**Silver**_: Shine on me_

**Shadow & Silver**_: Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

**Silver**_: This is me_

**Shadow**_: You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_**Silver**: This is me_

**Shadow**_: You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

**Shadow & Silver**_: Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me…_

They had ended the song together softly, and so the people under the stage roared in cheer, clapping their hands repeatedly and shouting for another encore.

Amy then returned herself on the backstage, with Sonic and Sally and Knuckles. "Hey, guys." She said in shame.

Sonic grinned as he petted her head like his little sister, "I'm so proud of you, Amy." He said, continued, "We maybe can't work out, but we can still be friends and you are like my little sister I've never had."

Amy blushed as she nodded happily, she was happy to do the right thing.

On the other hand, Shadow and Silver were still holding hands, Silver then broke the silence, "Ah…Shadow."

"Yes, Silver?" he asked.

"There's something I wanted to tell you. I…I…" suddenly he was interrupted by Shadow's warm and soft lips, pressing on his own.

Silver was shocked and eye-widened, but slowly he relaxed and leaned in for more. The crowd, including Sonic, Sally, Amy and Knuckles clapped their hands as a congratulation to them. There even have fireworks for their romantic atmosphere, made their first kiss even more passionate. And now, everyone has their own happy ending.

**_The End_**


End file.
